Percy's Recovery
by xMalloryXHeartsxLoganXLermanx
Summary: Sequel to One Heart. After being dead for a day, Percy must rest and wait until he can move again. But what happens after he has a strange dream? This recovery might be a little different than he thought. That can't be good. Read and review! DISCONTINUED.
1. Orange Juice, Coco Puffs, and Pinochle

**Well, this is a lot less than a month. I was bored so I decided to start writing the sequel. For those of you that haven't read One Heart, have no fear. I explain everything that happened in the story. I hope I get alot of reviews because reviews are like cookies. They're good. :)**

** Read on!**

* * *

It's been exactly one full day since I was dead. They told me I had to stay in the Sick Room for about six weeks or more. And by 'they' I mean Chiron, Annabeth, and Grover. Annabeth came in five minutes ago before breakfast and said she'd bring me back some food in around half an hour. But, honestly, just that five minutes felt like a day. Half an hour is gonna feel like forever. I'm starved.

I glanced over to the side, which by the way is _very_ hard to do. I'm tellin' ya, I'm extremely immobile. It's unnatural.

So, anyway, I glanced over to my bedside table and eyed that one glass of orange juice.

Travis Stoll put it there for kicks. Yeah, well, once I can move again I'm gonna kick him in a place that should never be kicked.

The juice sat there taunting me. This is flat-out torture. I wish I had never died. Then this would've never happened. Life sucks.

I guess I'll catch you up. You probably are confused about the whole 'death' thing.

This minor god, Penthos, ordered a demigod to kill me. Obviously she was a demigod with no life. Well, Penthos is the god of grief and mourning and, lately, he hasn't felt all that powerful. Can you see where this is going?

The demigod, Joy or EG (I prefer EG---Eyeliner Girl), first killed Clarisse. We have all heard of Clarisse, right? How do I know this? It wasn't hard to locate EG and then Poseidon decided to have a little chat with her. I wasn't able to watch it but I did here a recap from Nico.

Apparently, EG wanted to get _warmed up_, so she decided she would just pick a random half-blood to kill. The random half-blood turned out to be Clarisse. Soon the entire camp knew about Clarisse being MIA. Connor Stoll found her and assumed a mortal had killed her, and so that's what the camp believed.

And then EG went after me. First, she confronted Thalia, Annabeth, and I about it, also threatening to _watch our backs_. At first, I didn't catch the hint. But my Wise Girl understood perfectly.

Annabeth found me dying in my cabin. She told me that she felt as if her heart had been ripped out of her chest and beaten. Yeah, well, my back felt as if it had been torn open and my body burned.

As I was in Elysium I ran into Nico. Well, actually I scared the living Hades out of him but that's beside the point. He later told me that he knew it wasn't my time to die because he didn't feel me dying. I mean, he always _knows_ when someone dies. He had no clue that I was dead.

Since a god, minor or not, interfered, Fate was abruptly changed without warning. That abrupt change was the only reason I was still alive. Barely alive, but I'll take it.

So now I'm in the Torture Room. Oops, I'm sorry, _Sick_ Room. Here's the reason why I'm lying in an uncomfortable bed, eyeing some orange juice, and waiting forever for my breakfast.

When I was a soul, I didn't control anything. I just floated and when I talked, murmurs came out. Of course, the other souls could understand me. But a normal person could not.

Everything was like a dream while I was dead. If you've ever remembered yourself in a dream, you'll understand what I'm talking about. You didn't really control anything, you just.. were. Confusing, I know.

Settling into my human body is going to take a while. My brain is like a newborn baby's. I can think like any average sixteen-and-a-half year old, but I could move like.. a rock. I _couldn't_ move.

Amazingly, I could talk. If I tried _really _hard, I could move my eyes. But anything real physical was impossible at the moment.

It's been ten minutes since it was five minutes.. What else could there possibly be to talk about?

Umm, well, Annabeth never called my mom. When I wasn't alive I mean. My mom had no idea. Actually, she still doesn't. Chiron told me I should talk to her and Annabeth said she'd let me later. I wanted to tell Mom right away but Annabeth would have to be the dialer of the phone. So she decided when we called. Did I mention life sucks?

Can you imagine that? Okay, you have a son. A son who is a demigod. And since he is the beforementioned demigod, he must be sent to Camp. Therefore, he is not reachable except through the few IMs you are allowed to send him.

Your son dies.

How do you find this info out?

You don't.

Your son comes back to life.

How do you find this info out?

You don't.

I just realized something. Poor Mom.

Hmmm, it's been five more minutes now. I sure do want that orange juice. Maybe if I...

"Aaaahhh!!"

Quickly, I froze letting the pain ease off.

"That hurt." I muttered to myself. Really, Percy. I never would have guessed that.

I stared at the ceiling. I will not look at the orange juice. I will not look at the orange juice.

That's what I thought for the next ten minutes.

Annabeth stood at the door, a tray in her hands. "Knock, knock?"

Just to play along, I answered, "Who's there?"

She walked over to my little hospital bed and said, "Oh, you're girlfriend.. and some waffles, Coco Puffs, orange juice-"

"Orange juice!"

She laughed and lifted the glass off the tray and asked, "Want some?"

Before she lifted the glass to my mouth I said, sheepishly, "Could I drink that orange juice first?"

"What orange juice?"

I glanced at the orange juice on the table, hoping she was watching my eyes. Oh how I wish I could point. "That orange juice."

Annabeth stretched over me, letting her hair fall in my face. The familiar scent of lemons wafted around the room. She grabbed the glass and sat straight again. "Why this particular glass?"

I think I frowned. "It's been taunting me. Just sitting there. It knows I want it and I'm gonna get it."

She smiled in a you're-so-stupid way and let me drink the orange juice. I downed the glass in thirty seconds. I sighed. "Thank you."

She rolled her eyes and stuffed the waffles in my mouth. I swallowed with difficulty. "Can you put a little less in my mou-" She cut me off by stuffing some more waffles in. Soon, the waffles were gone and there was merely one tiny Coco Puff left.

She got up to dump the tray. "Wait!" I called.

She looked back at me. "What?"

"I want that last Coco Puff."

"That's great."

"As in give me that last Coco Puff."

"Not gonna happen."

"Excuse me?"

"I forgot to scrape something off as an offering to the gods, and this Coco Puff here is all that's left. I'll see you later, Seaweed Brain." She waved as she walked out the door and shut it silently.

I groaned. Six weeks of this? I think not.

"Grover!" I shouted. He'd let me do something. "Grover!"

No answer. Did they, like, make these walls soundproof?

I practically screamed, "Grover!!"

Mr. D burst in. "Would you, as the young people say, _shut up_!"

"Mr. D."

"Peter Johnson."

"It's Percy."

"It's Friday."

By now, everyone should know how much I dislike sarcastic adults.

And then a lightbulb flickered on. "It's Friday?"

Mr. D's smirk turned into a frown. "What are you thinking _now_?

"Capture the Flag. If it's Friday, then that means Capture the Flag is today."

Dionysus sighed. "It doesn't take a genius to figure that out. Oh, wait. That's why _you_ figured it out!"

I chose to ignore him. It was safest. "Chiron said Athena and Apollo were leading because Ares didn't feel like playing."

"Really?" He muttered sarcastically.

"You should convince them to play."

Mr. D scowled. "Out of the question. I will not convince anyone to do anything. That was not part of the deal. I came here to direct, hence the name camp _director_. I did not come to convince or I would be called the camp _convincer_."

"Whatever." I looked up. "You can go now."

He frowned. "Actually, I can't. The campers are preparing for the game tonight so Chiron sent me here to entertain you. I was thinking pinochle." He fluffed the beige pillow on the chair next to me and pulled out the pinochle cards. I groaned. "Let me just shuffle these.. eh.. here we go. One for you, one for me, one for you, one for me." He continued to pass out the cards.

Could this god be any more stupid?

I can't move! What about that does he not understand?

"Are you gonna bet, Peter?"

"No."

"One hundred drachmas? Oh, you seem very confident. Do you even have one hundred drachmas?"

"No."

"Rich little boy, aren't you? You can make the first move."

"No."

"Ahh, laying down that card was bold." He said, referring to the card he pulled out of my deck. "I think _this card _is better, though."

He grabbed another card out of my deck. "You're playing good, Jackson. Very close to my level. You're probably in centaur range. Not very good but pretty good. Pretty good."

Dionysus continued to play pinochle with me. Well, actually, he was playing with himself. The game finally ended after one hour. Yes, _one hour._ Life really does suck. Or at least my life does.

"I can't believe you won, Pedro! This _is_ your first time playing right?"

First of all, you played you. Not me. Second of all, this is my _second_ time playing. And lastly, my name's Percy!!

Of course, I didn't actually say that. I would've been blasted to smithereens. Though, no one said anything about thinking.

One good thing did come out of that dreadful one hour. I was now one hundred drachmas richer.

I closed my eyes, attempting to sleep. But, Dionysus had other plans.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Nothing."

"That's a start. Nothing is a common topic in conversing. Many scientists discuss 'nothing' frequently. Nothing is a strong word, eh? Saying "Oh, it was nothing." Or "It was filled with nothing." I mean, it had to be 'something.' And there was air in there? So, it was filled with something. Feels good proving mortals wrong. Doesn't it, Paulo?"

But, fortunately, I was already asleep. I dreamed that I was back at my mom's apartment. The room was dark, though. All the lights were out. It was quite freaky.

Then the TV turned on. The volume was down really low and I couldn't hear it, so I grabbed the remote control and turned it up a little.

The news reporter was saying, "I don't know, Frank. The tsunami came very unexpectedly. It gave no warning. Locals report that the weather was perfectly fine. It was as if the sea was angry at something. Or somebody." And it was completely dark again as the TV shut off on its own.

I woke up in a cold sweat. Normally, after waking from nightmares I shoot up and pant. Well, I was panting but I couldn't shoot up while my heart was racing. Oh right, can't move.

I was the only one in the room. I looked out of the one window on the left wall, looking out upon most of the camp. I saw demigods scattering in the woods. Must be time for Capture the Flag.

My legs ached from laying down so long. I wanted some ambrosia or some nectar. Where was Mr. D when you actually needed him?

My day could only get better, right? Then I thought about my dream.

_Like the sea was mad at something. Or someone._

This can't be good.

* * *

**A/N Yippee! I don't know why I said yippee.. I think I'm just happy. Writing always makes me happy. I tried to make this chapter kind of humorous. Might've only been funny to me though. But you can tell me in your reviews. Hehe..**

** All of my readers know what's coming up now..**

** Question (!!!): Do you watch Family Guy? **

** My Answer: I love Family Guy! What made me think of that was because my brother's nickname is Stewie from FG because his head's so wide. It's really not that wide, it's just a funny nickname. Stewie's so cool.. :)**

** Now review, cupcakes!!**

** ~MHLL**


	2. Radios, Tricks, and Lies

** A/N Here we go!**

** Nyx's chosen one: Yippee!! Yippee!! Chapter 2!! Lol.. Ha, I'm sososo glad you thought it was funny. :) Yippee!! **

** Lightning Titan: Yayness! Thank you so much!! Oh, cool, you have a sister! I only have a brother that I would love to trade in for a.. Malumute!! Or another kitty.. Hehe.. :)**

** LabyrinthOfDarkness: Yay!! It was funny!! Let me just brag to everybody in the world.. I'll be back in five seconds.. :)**

** Dreez: Amazingly, I liked Mr. D in that chappie, too! Oh, and it sucks that you can't watch Family Guy.. well, besides at your friend's... Thanks for reviewing!!**

** WiseGirl12: Awesome!! Teehee.. I know this is random but is ANYBODY on here going to The Lightning Thief midnight premiere.. I'm missing a day of school for it. Lol.**

** Read on!! ;)**

* * *

_It was if the sea was angry at something. Or somebody._

* * *

Travis is really getting on my nerves. He is _so_ pushing it. You will not believe what he did today before Capture the Flag.

He ran in, set a radio down on my bedside table, turned the volume up very loud, and set 'The Song That Doesn't End' on repeat. Travis: 2, Percy: 0.

As if the orange juice wasn't enough! I'm gonna start keeping track of what he does to annoy me.

1.) Sets a scrumptious glass of OJ beside me at breakfast time.

2.) Sets a radio on full volume replaying over and over the same song. That song had to be 'The Song That Doesn't End', too.

What could possibly be next?

I glance out the window again, watching the camp play its usual game of Capture the Flag. I wonder what poor kid is doing defense by the river. That's usually my job, not that I like it.

Curly, blonde hair streaked in the distance carrying a golden flag. Annabeth got it. She dodged a couple arrows that were meant to trip her. Eventually, she made it back to her team's base. Athena won. Again.

Annabeth brought me in a book before the game started. No one seems to get it, do they? How in the world did Annabeth expect me to actually read the book? Unless she thought she was being funny. Haha..

I wouldn't have read it anyway. It was on Greek architecture.

_This is the song that doesn't end. _

_ It just goes on and on, my friend._

_ Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was._

_ And they'll continue singing it forever just because._

"Shut up!" I screamed, as loud as I could. I wanted to put a pillow over my head so bad, but I couldn't.

The radio did not shut up. "I swear if you don't-"

Travis walked in, casually. Like he didn't just ruin my whole day. "Sup?"

"Turn the song off."

He smirked. "And if I don't?"

I paused. What could I possibly do to him if he didn't turn it off? It was a good question.

Wait, I got it!

"Let's just say, Annabeth needs more knife practice."

His eyes widened and he quickly shut the song off. I smiled to myself. Travis: 2, Percy: 1. Time to plot.

He put his hands up in a peace gesture and slowly backed out of the building like I was a rabid dog and he was trying to show me that he wasn't a threat.

Before he was out of hearing range I shouted, "Where's Annabeth?"

"I don't know!" He called back. "Don't make her kill me, though. I mean you no harm!"

Chuckling, I said, "Don't worry, as long as you don't torture me anymore, you'll live."

I could've sworn I heard him exhale in relief. Oooh! I have an idea! Remember when I said time to plot? Well, I have a plan. I'm not sure if it'll work, but it's worth a shot. When Annabeth comes in, I'll ask her to bring me what I need. I'll test it, then.

***

Annabeth brought me a huge bucket of water and a CD to put in the radio to help me focus. It was the sounds of the sea. That's what the CD was called also. The Sounds of the Sea. A son of Hecate, Luther, was going to help me out, too.

Annabeth had blindfolded Travis and told him that he was going on a blind date with an Aphrodite girl.

I could hear her outside. "We're almost here, Travis. Just a few more steps." They walked in the door and I got ready.

As she snapped the blindfold off I soaked Travis with saltwater and, quickly, Luther said a chant that would keep him wet for one whole week. Life is good.

Travis: 2, Percy: 2. We're tied. I whispered something in Luther's ear.

Luther cast another spell on him making him wet his bed for a week, too.

Travis: 2, Percy: 3.

Thanks for playing!

As Travis sprinted out of the room humiliated, my little group laughed until our sides hurt. "Thanks, Luther."

Luther picked up my arm and touched his knuckle to mine. "No problem." He said, walking out.

I glanced at Annabeth who stood beside my bed, her arms crossed. "Don't _I_ get a thank you?"

"Yes."  
"Well?" She asked.

I sighed. "I can't properly thank you if you're way over there."

She grinned and leaned over to me.

The kiss was amazing. She didn't hold back like she usually does. It was seriously a kiss! When we pulled back, my hair was messier than before, as was hers.

"Your welcome." She whispered.

She kissed my cheek and said, "I have to go."

"See you in the morning?"

"I'll be there." She said. It might've been just me but she said it sorta weakly like it was a promise she might not be able to keep.

I was alone again.

I decided to try Grover again. "Gro-" was all I got out because he rushed in, breathing heavily.

"Percy! The gods they-"

"They what?"

"They.. They're mad at Annabeth. Joy lied. She told them Annabeth had actually been the one who killed you."

Frowning, I asked, "And they just believed her?"

"Well, Annabeth was the only one that actually saw Joy walk out of your cabin. And she was in there while you were dead. And.. And Penthos followed along with Joy because he has a crush on her, believe it or not. And the gods don't want to ask you because Hades said that you wouldn't remember it."

I knit my eyebrows realizing that I didn't remember it. I remembered the threat and I remembered the pain, but I didn't remember the actual murder. So, I didn't know for sure if it was Joy or not. But, she was the only one that could have killed me.

But, there was no proof. And Annabeth didn't have a witness. Oh gods, what was I going to do?

Is that why Annabeth kissed me like that? She wasn't actually afraid, was she?

What will the gods do to her?

* * *

_It was as if the sea was angry at something. Or somebody._

* * *

**A/N This chapter has been written for a while now but my Internet wasn't working right. **

** Oh well.. at least it's here now...**

** I think the story's leading on to the 'adventure' part now. Today was the STI Reading test thing-y and it was super-easy. Super-super-easy. I was finished in, like, thirty minutes. First one finished. I managed to not get distracted.. except for a little bit.. hehe.. Ok, I wasn't the **_**first **_**one finished.**

** My fellow ADHD-ers know what I'm talking about. *Sigh***

** If I only had dyslexia.. Oh well!!**

** Do you guys watch Charmed? Oh, wait, that wasn't the question.. but you can still answer it.. I watch it.. Yep.**

** Here is the actual-**

** QUESTION (!): Would you describe yourself as a nerd, popular kid, drama queen, geek, emo, scene, etc. etc. etc.?**

** My Answer-izzle: Ummm, I'm sorta a book worm, not TOO much nerd, popular, blonde :), girly, and possibly more. Hehe..**

** Today at lunch, one of my friends was talking to one of my guy friends saying, "I love you as a friend." But I thought she was talking to one of my girlies and I said, "No, I love you as a sister." And the guy said to me, "If we weren't surrounded by, like, a million people, I would **_**so**_** cuss you out right now."**

** I died laughing. So funny. =)(=**

** See you next chapter, my lil' reviewers.**

** As you know you can't own the title 'reviewer' if you don't..**

** REVIEW!!!!!!**

** ~MHLL **


	3. Innocence, Voices, and Favors

**A/N** **God, I know I haven't updated in fifty million years and I'm soooooo sorry for that but I just haven't had the time! Sadly, I almost gave up on the story but then I thought, As long as I update, no matter how short the chapter is, I can keep this story going! So, this chapter is kinda short.. but at least it's there!**

** Here we go!**

** LabyrinthOfDarkness: Lol.. IKR? Haha.. =]**

** Nyx's chosen one: Hahaha.. I left that out about me and I totally believe that that describes you!! =]**

** babykelly: Hahaha.. AGGRESSIVE?!?! I really laffed when I read that! =]**

** Lightning Titan: I don't get how you can like band!! I mean, I'M in band but I HATE it!! Well, I guess some people are born with musical instrument talent and some arent.. =]**

** TeamJacobBlackJasperHale: I'm sure that's not true!! You could probably write one thousand times better than me! I suck!!! =] Thanks for reviewing!!**

** kiera: Here I am going on!! And thanks for the compliment!!**

** WiseGirl12: I'm not sure if Imma be seeing the midnight premiere anymore!! Gah.. Oh, well.. I'll prolly watch an earlier showing.. =]**

** Colorful Catastrophe: Chocolate milk part of the review --- SO FUNNY!!! Ohh, and thanks for reviewing! ;-]**

** WannaBeWisegirl: Haha, thanks!! And it was so very **_**wise**_** to put the cherries on top!!**

** percabeth-fan-4-ever: What do you mean by: I'm not little? I'm blonde, sorry. And I'm confoozled. That means 'confused' in the Mallory language. =]**

** Demigod of the sea: Yayy! I'm updating! =] 3 Heehee..**

** LightningThiefLover: Thanks, thanks, thanks!! 3**

** rockstarcdw: Thanks!! And, sure you could!! You could probably think of something BETTER!! =]**

** And I'm pretty sure that's it! If I missed you then that gives you yet another reason to review!!**

** Read on!!!**

* * *

I just sat there. Well, there really wasn't much I _could _do. I don't know if Grover is an illusion and Travis is getting me back, or if I'm having a lovely little dream where life just sucks. Actually, my life already sucks. But there is one thing I _am _sure of:

The gods aren't coming anywhere near Annabeth. Even if I can't lift my finger half an inch in the air; even if I can't wiggle my toes in the sand at the beach like I used too; even if I --- this is hopeless.

Maybe there isn't anything to do. But she's innocent! She's innocent!

"She's innocent," I mumbled. Yeah, yeah. So I'm not Mr. Wordy. No one is at times like this. Well, except my mom.

Grover sighed sadly. "So, what are we gonna do?"

If I could move, I would've shook my head dejectedly. "There's nothing we can do."

"You're kidding, right? This is Annabeth we're talking about! We can't just sit here and do nothing!"

And, again, if I could've moved I would've shook my head dejectedly.

_Never give up hope. _

Mentally, my head jerked up. Please, _please _tell me there isn't a voice in my head.

The tiny voice chuckled almost silently. _No, young demigod. It is Hestia. Never give up hope. Never._

Ah, Hestia. So, Hestia, do you have a suggestion as to what I could possibly do?

No answer. Figures.

Then it hit me. Does anyone know of anyone that owes me a favor?

Well, I hope you do, because I'm drawing a blank. But it was a good idea, huh?

But, it's possible that the whole world owes me a favor for, well, _saving them. _And the whole world includes the whole camp.

Can you see where I'm going with this?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________** A/N Gosh, it's just sooo short!! I'm totally not satisfied with it but.. at least it has some potential.. =] Don't kill me, please!!!! The next chappie will definitely be longer!! I.. well, I guess I can't promise but I'll try my bestest!! Yeah, you know you still love me.. :-)**

** Question: Coke or Pepsi? Yes, it's the most famous question in the world.. Which. One's. Better? **

** My Answer: Coke all the way, baby!!!! Pepsi's just plain **_**sick. **_**No offense to all the Pepsi-lovers out there.. hehe.. :D**

** Please review!! PLEASE!! I'm on my hands and knees!! Okay, maybe I'm not **_**that **_**pathetic.. but still!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well.......... Bye!!!!!!!! 3**

** ~MHLL**


	4. Progress, Flashbacks, and Bright Lights

** A/N: I know I usually answer all the reviews right here, but I can't keep up. It's been too long.. the reason it's been so long is because.. well, just skip to the bottom author's note. It'll explain it. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

~-!-!-!-!-~

Last night, I had a bad dream.

Big surprise.

You see, I dreamed I could move. And Annabeth was not wanted dead or alive. Well, scratch that. She's wanted dead, and only dead.

Annabeth and I were sitting in a white porch swing on a Sunday morning. There were flowers everywhere and birds were singing.

Then it all went to Hades.

The sky turned black and the wind started blowing 300 mph. The sea was churning and lightning was striking trees and catching them on fire.

Then I saw Joy. Then Penthos.

I woke up in a cold sweat; my whole body aching from being so tense.

It was so horrible.

~-!-!-!-!-~

Annabeth walked in.

"Hey, Percy. Are you feeling any better?"

"Actually, yeah, I do. Look, I can make my finger twitch." My index finger moved a quarter of an inch.

She smiled. "That's great. That is _really _good." She took my hand. "I hope you get completely better soon."

She leaned down and kissed me. I knew I was making serious progress because not only could I move my finger but you should see the way my lips can maneuver around Annabeth's.

"Annabeth," I murmured around her lips.

"Yeah?" She pulled back, concerned.

I sighed. "They are not gonna touch you."

"Who?"

"All of the gods."

She frowned. "Percy, what makes you think-"

"Grover told me."

She sighed. "I wish he wouldn't have."

That kinda made me mad. "Well, I'm glad he did! Annabeth, I need to know these things even if you think there's nothing I can do. You're my girlfriend, Annabeth. I love you. And if you died.." I faltered. If she died, I don't know _what _I would do.

Someone cleared their throat.

"Annabeth, Chiron wants you. Something about archery practice," said Malcolm.

Wow. Major flashbacks.

"I'll be back in a little bit, Percy." She kissed my cheek.

I looked up at Malcolm and saw that he was blushing.

I tried to smile. I think I sort of did. "Hey, man."

"Hey, Percy. Well, I should go. I have canoeing and the naiads will drown me if I'm late again. See you later."

"Yeah. See you." Well, that's just great. I hate being bored.

All of the sudden, the room got _really _bright. I averted my eyes out of habit.

"Percy, I believe you."

I turned towards the light.

"What?"

"I believe Annabeth didn't kill you. And I'm gonna help you clear her name."

~-!-!-!-!-~

** A/N: OMgods! Do you realize how long my computer has been down? For-ev-er! I am **_**so **_**sorry but I have the crappiest computer and I had to wait until my brother left for college before I could get a new laptop... well, **_**his old one.**_

** But I started on this chapter as soon as I could. My brother left for college yesterday. Yay!**

** So again, sorry. I hope this chapter sorta-kinda made up for it. Nah, it probably didn't. Oh, well. **

** Here's the question that we all love: **

** Do. You. Like. Waffles?**

** My answer: YES! Gods, I freakin' love waffles! MMMMMMM, goooooood! :)**

** Please review!**

** Oh, and I love you! Forever and ever for still believing in me!.. I hope.. :)**

** ~MHLL**


	5. Running, Jumping, and Thunder

**A/N: INSPIRATION, my lovess! It's a wonderful thing! Makes the world go round..:) Read on.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the other characters. All rights to my idol, Rick Riordan.:)**_

_**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**_

"Apollo?" I stammered.

"Percy, I know how Annabeth is, and I know she would _never _do that." He sauntered gracefully over to my bedside.

"No, she wouldn't," I agreed

Apollo layed his hand softly on my forehead and instructed me to close my eyes.

"Okay, Percy. I want you to concentrate. Think about running. Running very fast. Then jumping. Jumping into the ocean, maybe? Now you're swimming. You're swimming all the way to Poseidon's palace. Now keep that sensation in your mind and you'll have all your agility back." I focused on that picture, straining to remember how it felt.

"Now, you're patting Mrs. O'Leary's head and you grab her chew toy. And, with all your might, you're hurtling it to the horizon. Now you're doing the same thing with your javelin. Picture it, Percy, and your strength will return.

"Now go over all your fighting moves; all your practice matches with your friends. All of your real battles. The Minotaur, the Hydra. Kronos. Are you picturing these things, Percy?"

"Yes." I nodded.

...Wait.

I NODDED! I NODDED, I NODDED, I NODDED!

I opened my eyes. Apollo was smiling down at me. "Go find Annabeth, Percy." And with that, he disappeared in a bright flash of light.

I hopped out of my bed with newfound energy and I ran, remembering the feeling of my memories. I ran faster than I've ever ran before.

I ran so much I wasn't watching where I was going..

_Bam!_

"Ahh, Percy!"

"Nico! Buddy! Hey! Oh, Life is great! It's so so great! Wow, I gotta find Annabeth! I'll talk to you later, okay?"

I ran off again, and I heard Nico say behind me, "What in Hades?"

Finally, I ran out of breath and I stopped, panting. "Wow." I muttered.

"Percy!"

I turned to see Annabeth sprinting to the arena where I had stopped to lean against one of it's shining white columns.

I jumped up. "Look, Annabeth! I can jump!"

She laughed. "Percy, you've been laying down way too long! Your ADHD is getting the better of you." She chuckled again.

I smiled. "Yeah, I know. But it just feels so good to move again. Wow, Apollo is a lifesaver!"

She frowned. "Wait. Apollo?"

I sat down on the grass feeling the shiny blades with my fingers. "Yeah, it's a long descriptive story, but what really matters now is that I can do something to help you!"

"What? No, you can't."

I sighed. "Annabeth, I'm completely fine now. You don't need to worry at all. Apollo's gonna help me clear your name. And I'm completely confident we can do this without a fight."

Annabeth shook her head and started to speak, but before she could say anything thunder rumbled in the now dark sky.

And Annabeth's frightened face lit up as a streak of lightning crackled close by.

_**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**_

**A/N: Wow, guys! Life is good. Life is so (so) good. **

**A word of advice: Thank God for your haters because they're the ones who are jealous of you. They're the ones that, in the long run, will build you up. Will make you stronger. Because think of a world where everyone just loved you. Do you even realize how weak you would be? When you guys are all world famous, make sure you thank them because they brought you up to that sky-high level.**

**By the way, you are all beautiful. I don't even have to look at you to know that you are. **

**So, change of subject: It's QUESTION TIME!**

**Question (!): ARE YOU EXCITED FOR THE LAST HARRY POTTER MOVIE? ARE YOU AS OBSESSED AS I AM?**

**Answer: SHO NUFF! Harry, please marry me.. 3 (hearttttt) **

**Love you guys! Really. I do.**

**Review, home boiiiis! :)**

**~MHLL**


End file.
